


【小洛豪】蚀

by Mlletrois



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlletrois/pseuds/Mlletrois
Summary: 九六年七月十七日，我国长江流域一带出现了近百年来持续时间最长的日全食。据中科院紫金山天文台事前预报，此次日食是一八一四年至二三零九年在中国境内全食持续时间最长的一次日全食，最长超过六分钟。    ——《新华日报》十七日十时二十九分九秒，上海日全食生光。雾中朦朦天光渐亮，马路两旁的灯火陆续熄灭，全城如同从晨曦中慢慢醒来。     ——《新民晚报》
Relationships: 小洛豪, 小洛豪滴滴滴吹
Kudos: 22





	【小洛豪】蚀

【一】

一九九二年之后，世界开始逐渐变得不同，充斥着尘土，杂乱，浮躁，喧闹。

一切似乎都被允许了。

大街上能看到军绿灰蓝色中山装，也能看到牛仔夹克西装裙。的确良在一些人眼里还意味着面料的革//命，尼龙已悄悄来到这个国度。一线品牌开始入驻的同时，大街上也有走街串巷的小贩。

一切都在无可挽回地走向庸俗，却同时也从朦胧走向清晰，从迷惑走向明朗。

新的时代到了，再也没人闹了。经济第一，政//治第二。满大街放着《涛声依旧》《弯弯的月亮》《小芳》，没有摇滚的激烈，也没那么惆怅，大家都在忙着挣钱。

没人想着怎么迎接这个新时代，他们只关心手中的股票如何才能暴涨。

这样的氛围又持续了三年。即便眼下，炒股狂潮渐渐平息了下来，但人们对金钱的渴望依旧永无止境。

前些日子国//债市场出了大事，刚好给他们添了一把火。一踏进证券营业部的大门，任豪便深吸了一口气。嘈杂喧闹声中，扑面而来的是他熟悉的亢奋贪婪的气息。

任豪从上财毕业分配到营业部还不到一年，表面上只是一个普通的交易员，朝八晚五规规矩矩地坐班。然而没多少人知道，年仅二十三岁的他已经拥有自己独立的VIP室，暗地里利用资金、媒体、上市公司等一切资源配合进行股票及权证的拉高砸低。因初出茅庐又作风狠戾，在业内已小有名气。

可是这还远远不够。他还要为何洛洛的大学学费打算。任豪记得自己读书时学费加住宿不过每年两百，每个月国家给的生活补助和粮票合起来也有五十。如今搞什么并轨收费，学费一下涨到了快三千，补贴也都没了。

何洛洛正是高三在读，平时成绩很好，考个好大学肯定不成问题。前几天他不知道从哪里听到了关于学费的传言，跑来跟他说大学学费这么多，不如不读了早点出来工作，气的任豪差点要打他。他若是不读，自己这般辛苦又落得到什么好。好说歹说最后才总算打消了他这个念头。

明早沪上证券报的头版文章已安排好，一会再把应对失败的计划理一下，今天的工作就差不多了。任豪整理完工作日志，往后翻了一页。

原来明天就是那个日子了，待办事项上赫然只有三个字——“去苏州”。

早春时节，四下凄清的陵园静得听得到潺潺雨声。

由远及近传来两串脚步。

任豪捧着一束栀子，丝雨飘来的凉意冻得他露出来的手有些微红，还不忘念着。

“没几个月就高考了，不好好在学校复习，非要跟来。说了我带你的心意过来就好，没人会怪你的。”

“一路上你讲了多少遍了，我的成绩还用你操心么。”发觉临近墓前，何洛洛放下了一直挽着身边人的手臂。

“真是越来越不像话了。”

见了那两个名字，任豪止住话头，将手中的白色花束轻轻放在墨色石台上，跪了下来。少年接过他手中的黑伞，安静地站在一旁，帮他挡住了头上的雨幕。

有多久没有想起他们了，任豪也记不清了。想到这，内心是有些疚的。顾不得地面带了潮湿的寒意透进膝盖，他一面触及阴刻的凹痕，一面额头抵着墓碑低声默念。

爸，妈，好久没来看你们了。我们一切都好。洛洛马上要高考了，前几天老师还和我夸了他。我工作几个月了，都挺好的，不要挂心。还有…请你们一定保佑洛洛考个好大学，也保佑我们一切顺利。

地下的是他的父母，也是何洛洛名义上的父母。市里的墓地一向紧张又昂贵，当年他们去得匆忙，只能葬在苏州。这三年他又太过忙于生计和学业，也只有每年这个日子才能来看望一回。

说完这个，没过片刻他就起了身。何洛洛将伞递回，在他跪过的地方也跪了下来，闭上眼睛，没有出声。

这样看去，他显得更单薄了，一个披着外套的衣架子似的。何洛洛的整个高中好像只长了个子，比初中时还清减许多。任豪自然把伞往前倾了更多，安心等他诉说完毕。

他心里的话看来比自己的要多很多。

墓旁的青草冒了尖，说不定上面就附着他父母的魂魄，不知道会不会挂牵他们俩的生活。任豪少有地伤感了一会，又想起，至少和何洛洛的亲生父母比起来，自己父母还能有个相伴之所供他们祭拜，已经算是幸事了。

对于何洛洛，他总是分不清是怎样一种感情。

他们都是军人家庭出身，不过父母是铁道兵。自己从小到大未曾离开过上海，小学毕业前一直和奶奶一起生活，每年至多能见到爸妈一回。直到八四年上了初中，一家人才总算聚到一起。

父母还带回了一个小男孩。

那是他第一次见到何洛洛。大眼睛，不怎么笑，怯生生地看着他，却也会甜甜地叫他哥哥。

任豪那时已经懂事，父母告诉他这是战友托付给他们家的孩子，要他待何洛洛同自己弟弟一般照顾。一开始他以为只是何洛洛的父母忙于工作，直到过年过节他们也从未出现，他才知道，何洛洛原是只能认自己的家人当亲人了。

何洛洛少有的笑让他很是喜欢。一笑起来眼睛里的光比七八月份的太阳还要夺目。任豪不善于作文，一度还会为想不出来更好的词语来形容何洛洛而苦恼。不过好在他一直擅长哄这个弟弟开心，也越来越多地见到他想见的光芒。

虽然那年父母为了从南疆调回上海花了奶奶压箱底的钱，虽然家里本就不多的粮票多了一个人分享，任豪都觉得，相比从前，他更喜欢后来的生活。

很快少年也要有他自己的新生活了。他该感到高兴才是。

“我们回去吧。”何洛洛站起身来。似乎是跪得久了，踉跄了一下，任豪赶快扶住了他，挽了他的手臂。

“嗯。晚自习你还去吗？去的话我送你。”

“不去了，反正又是讲卷子。先回家吧。”何洛洛没能挣开，最后又抚摸了一遍墓碑，才跟着他一道离开。

【二】

晚归的鸽群掠过城市上空，留下一抹淡淡的阴影。如果它们的记忆足够久，就会发现过去几年间，穿过城市的黄浦江上接连建起了两座大桥，一幢幢高楼也正在城市东边曾经无人问津的泥地拔地而起。

然而原住民们与新建的大楼没什么关系，依旧住在密密麻麻布满全城的红顶矮盒子里。一只鸽子停在其中某个小盒子的某个窗口外，倏尔又飞走了。那里面的就是他们的家。

搭车回来后有些乏了。吃罢晚饭，何洛洛不知不觉有了倦意，也不再温书，准备洗漱一下就躺下休息。

即便任豪工作后回来住让他比之前好了很多，可这样的日子还是有些难以入睡。四十五平的两房，他住在之前他们俩住过的房间。任豪体谅他，住的另一间，他们父母曾经的卧室。

如果可以重来，三年前的今天，还是不要去找任豪的好。只是那样，他可能会更伤心吧。何洛洛躺在床上，眼神放空，落在天花板有了剥落迹象的墙皮上。方才怕剩下吃掉的冷油条让他的胃隐隐不适，他没起来倒水喝，想起了刚来这个家不久任豪被打的事。

那时候他们家的日子还算好过。父母是双职工，在铁路局上班，起码能负担得起每个礼拜买两次油条。早上爸妈忙不开的时候，任豪就会被差使去买早点。来回不过十分钟，所有的尖头都被他掐掉吃了，爸妈发现后直接打了他一顿。

打完，妈妈过来和自己说，用她一贯很温柔的语气，“要是爸爸妈妈来不及，以后早上能不能麻烦洛洛去买呀。”

“好啊。” 能帮家里一点忙，他自然一口答应。

从那之后餐桌上的油条都是完整的。

“戆度，回来路上可以吃的，他们不会说你的。”上了初中的任豪看起来有了几分大人的模样，趁爸妈忙着收拾，偷偷跟他这么说。

“我知道。”剪刀剪开的油条段码在碟子里，他夹起一段摁进豆浆，泛起了一圈波纹。

记忆中的画面从脑海散退。

父母若是还在，任豪也不必变成现在这个样子。他应该很累吧，压在他身上的事情太多了。今年他们才刚刚好转些，结果大学学费又涨了这么多。自己大概真的像初中时那些人说的那样，只会带给别人不好的事情。

他缩在拉高的被子里。一片黑暗也无法让他阖上眼睛。

任豪掂了掂保温瓶。轻飘飘的，该烧水了。不是冬天到了要去煤炭店门口排队的年代了，他打着了燃气灶，把辨不清颜色的水壶坐在上面，看淡蓝火焰温和地舔舐壶底。

三年前他们家还没通煤气。

当时任豪正读大二，下学期开学没一个月，不怎么忙，也不知道什么是烦恼。除了有些牵挂母亲的风寒好没好之外，他和其他同学玩的很开心。

年轻的大学生永远不用发愁找不到玩乐的朋友。离了高中的压抑，每晚熄灯前的黄金一小时，大家不是带上拳击手套，发泄过剩的精力，就是对坐棋盘两侧，执黑执白纹枰论道。这两项任豪玩的都算能排上号，还会有人抢着找他当对手。

不光是宿舍，大学里其他地方的活动他也会参加。

何洛洛来学校找他的时候，任豪正混在活动室的舞会里。说是舞会，不过是高年级的女生教低年级的同学跳舞。他实际上不太感兴趣，只是碍于情面被要求出席，不得不在这里罢了。正在想用什么理由拒绝邀舞的女生，远处传来一声“任豪，有人找”，仿若天籁。

“不好意思，我弟弟来了。”

他穿过整个舞池的人头攒动，朝门口走去。

“外面那么冷，怎么不进来。”见他来了，何洛洛反而贴了墙站的远了一点。任豪笑着过去揽他的肩，被推开了。

何洛洛这学期结束就要升高中，不像小时候，力气大了许多。这一下没轻没重的，让他有点不明所以。

“没什么，里面太闷了。”何洛洛的眼睛最是掩盖不住情绪，大概率是生气了。

“怎么，等很久了么？是谁不把你带进来的，我去找他。”

“好了，没事情。我也刚来。”其实他在外面看了一会，但没必要提。这会何洛洛才找回了来时的心情，和他说，“爸妈让我过来找你回家吃饭。”

“你又考了好成绩啦。”任豪知道平白无故地没道理让何洛洛过来一趟。

“那当然啦。”他眼中莹莹的光在走廊的灯下流转，像蒙了一层水银那样惑人。任豪便不敢再看，只夸了几句就跟他并肩往外走。

回去的路不算短。何洛洛讲了母亲的病暂时还没好透，请了假在家里休息，还说了最近学校发生的事。说完这些，又问他是怎么学会跳舞的。

“等你考上大学，上一届的人会教你的。”任豪咳了一声，“走路老是说话会受风的。”

梧桐枝桠的剪影混了他们俩的影子。不知不觉中何洛洛只比他矮了半头，褪去从前的稚嫩，整个人愈发让人挪不开眼，有时任豪看过去也会恍惚一下。这么看来，他上了高中也会收获自己曾经同样的待遇——只能拥有男生同桌了。自己得记得到时提醒几句，让他把重心放在学习上。

何洛洛正说着爸做了红烧蹄髈，炖了脚圈，就等他们回去，他们就到了楼梯口。扑鼻的香气远远就闻得到。可喊了两声没人开门，何洛洛只得掏了钥匙。

“睡了么？”任豪叩了几下门。看时间还早，房里的灯就熄了，他有点担心。

“还没有。”

“要我陪你么？”

里面静了一会，才说让他进来。

刚烧开的水冒着热气，任豪把杯子放在书桌的空档上。“冷一冷，当心别烫到了。”

躺着的人闷闷地应了一声。

见他这样，应该心里还是有事，任豪拧亮了台灯，问要不要陪他躺一会。

“好。”何洛洛这才从被子里探出头。

小时候他们常在一起睡，这一年几乎没有了。

任豪一躺下，身旁的躯体立刻抓了他的手，靠拢过来。

“别乱想了。”他捏了捏回握住的冰凉。

“要是我没去找你，是不是就不会那样。”何洛洛抬起了埋在他肩膀的头，定定地望过来。

这个距离近得过分。晦暗不明的光线下，任豪没去看他的神情，只觉得胸腔里的心脏快要蹦出来。担心这样的剧烈会不会被察觉，任豪按了他的头让他躺好，才开始重复那句说过无数遍的话，“不是你的事情。”

没有人会怪他的。可能就是命吧。

门打开了。煤炉上，脚圈还和黄豆、百叶结徜徉在浓郁的奶白汤汁里，做它们的人却好似睡熟了，脸上有令人骇然的红晕。极度慌乱下他们反倒只剩了镇定。任豪还记得他忙着打开窗子通风，何洛洛一刻不停地跑去楼下电话亭叫急救，却还是晚了。

他们俩都再不能吃下那两样东西。好在本来出现的频次也不多。

要是何洛洛没去找他……这个念头一出现，任豪就攥紧了握着的手。

说不准会是更坏的结局。

这个世界上他们只剩彼此了。他不敢想也不能想那样的结果。

“上了大学就好了。会有很多朋友，还有很多活动的…”怕他继续困在那天的梦魇里，任豪捡了一些自己大学前两年有趣的故事讲。心里记下一笔，他一定要在何洛洛毕业前想办法攒出一套房子钱。

许是有人陪着他，又许是不用多久他就可以开始新的生活，拥着他的少年呼吸慢慢平稳了。

见他睡了，任豪的心跳才渐渐恢复了常态。他端起桌上冷掉的茶水，悄悄掩上房门。

床上的人羽睫轻颤了几下。

【三】

都说“富贵险中求”，可任豪很少会把自己置身于险地之中。尽管很多次他很想搏一把，做一票大的，然而由于没有退路，这样的念头出现不多时就会自然而然消失。

算来到目前为止，他做过的涉及到他自身的风险事只有那么一桩。

父母去世前，任豪的日子在同学里不算好也不算坏，稀疏平常。那之后，生活的担子一下压到了还不到二十岁的他的肩上，日子就只能说是勉强在撑着了。单位发的抚恤金实在微薄，何洛洛的生活费还需要用他的补助匀一下。现在都是如此，未来就更渺茫了。不用读他的专业，明眼人都看得出来，物价只会涨的越来越快。任豪不想做事到临头才做打算的那种人，就提前筹谋起来。

九二年六月，天渐渐热了起来。刚从外面回来的舍友和他说有人找他下棋。

“跟他说我没空。” 忙于兼职的他早已没什么心情从事曾经的爱好。这学期，什么事都好似一下子紧张了起来，包括钱，自然也包括时间。

“找你的是刘也学长，咱们系的。”

任豪不认识别的什么学长，这位他还是听说过的。比他高两届，算是个风云人物，而且是挑不出毛病的那种。可是都快毕业了，怎么会现在想起来找他下棋？

应该不只是下棋。对面棋力高强，他与对手不在同一段位。任豪不知道为什么对方找上自己，看那人不说话，也没什么表情，就老老实实对弈，等他开口。

不错。懂得着重大龙，顺时不拼命抢空，逆时也不急于营救残子，即使这么下下去他还是会输，也足够了。

刘也一早听过大二这边有个男生拳击下棋都不错，便留意过他。这学期他家里出了事，正是急需用钱的时候。这么看来，自己开的条件任豪肯定不会拒绝。

“就下到这里吧。”局势已然分明。

任豪放下了手中的棋子，他输了。

棋局停了下来，刘也才开始说他的目的。“你知道最近的股票行情吧。”

“知道，一直在涨。”

如果有钱任豪也想去买，谁不想一夜暴富呢。

三月份，深物业挂牌交易，上市第一天就比去年十月底发行时翻了两番还多。五月底，上交所取消涨停板限制，上证指数涨了一倍。正是个前所未有的超级牛市，所有人都削尖了脑袋拼命地往里挤。

“有个活儿不知道你愿不愿意干，关于打新的。”

所谓“打新”，就是抢企业上市前的新股申购资格。一般情况下股票上市后的价格都会高于申购价，而且股票基本上都是第一天最低，后续上涨的，确实能挣钱。

“可我们这里又不是深圳，要抽签的。”

“抽签也能赚到钱。下个月新股要发售了，说是会发五百万张，中签率百分之十。而且每个人可以带十张身份证排队买资格，就是说可以买十张抽签表。就算运气差到只中了一张，也够本了。”

听到这里，任豪抬头看他，等他的下文。

“现在我们缺个人手，需要他统筹发放证件和钱给雇好的人，还有，最后买到的全部认购券也得从他那取。一共就两天，九号和十号。”

产业链听起来很成熟，换个人也能干，何况这位厉害学长为什么不自己做。任豪不得不问为什么选了他。

“知道这个消息的人挺多的，场面可能会失控。我们需要一个人看着。”

“学长有事不在吗？”

“是啊，不然也轮不到你。”刘也回了他一个笑。

这当然是玩笑话。他其实已经入职了，下个月那几天要去外地把收罗的大批国///库券背回来，不在上海。本来不想答应这个差事，可幕后的人先前帮过他，就想起了这个家里出了事的学弟，当作日行一善。

刘也伸出三根手指，“报酬这个数”。见任豪没明白，才点明了数字“三千”——普通人快一年的工资。

“有多少网点？我好好规划一下。”

看他同意了，刘也递过来一个档案袋，最后提了一句，“别让学校里的人发现了。”

背后的人应该挺有钱的，一下就雇了五十多个人，光买抽签表的钱就五万多了，再加上人工和租身份证，又得一万多。任豪算完这笔账，感叹了一下。

期末考试结束，他花了小半个月从三百多个网点里选了十几个相对来说小一点的营业点，弄了套最优方案出来。

七号深夜，比发售提前一整天还多，他们雇的人就去排队了。去的算是早，排到了靠前的位置。后面渐渐排起了一串长龙。到了八号晚上，人群开始躁动了，扯皮、推搡的不在少数。公///安和武///警都过来维持秩序。任豪也不敢睡，生生挨到了第二天早上。

他定的计划是全放在九号上午一开始的两个小时里，后续的话，不管买不买的到预期，到点就直接撤。原来上头的人还不同意，怕赚少了，现在看了消防车都怕出事，在往排的队伍里冲水，也就答应了。

那两天最后以网点秩序失控开始，到暴//力//事件达到高潮，又以催///泪///弹和高压//水枪驱散人群结束。直到十一月清算完私买抽签表的人，事情才彻底终了。

幸好他们出手的早，买了三百多张就收手了。听说幕后老板转手就卖了几十万，又因了事情圆满结束，还多给了他一千。

这件事任豪做的漂亮，后续刘也就把他引荐给了他后来工作的证券公司的老板。不然估计如今他还只是个交易员。

然而现在说来轻松，事情结束后他也是心力交瘁，回家连睡了两天两夜才醒过来。本想和何洛洛分享一下成功的喜悦，可知道他做了这个以后，却没给他什么好脸色。

“你这是侥幸，任豪。万一哪个看你不顺眼，举报你让你拿不到学位证，或者你栽了，被抓了，那你怎么办？”

“你就不能盼我点好？”虽然知道是在担心他，可一睁眼就听到这样的话，任豪心里也是有气的。

“你眼里我就是这样的？”那两天街上那么乱，任豪不在家，也没提前和他说去哪里了。一想到这，何洛洛气的眼泪都要掉出来。

“好了好了，这不是没事么。”见他这副样子，任豪伸手过来摸他的头，被躲开了。

“我还以为你也去抽签了，然后被关起来了。”

我也想去啊，不是没本钱么。任豪心里想。这话他自然不能说，讪讪地从衣袋取了报酬出来。

扫了一眼那沓四个伟人的人//头，何洛洛眼中一直打转的泪才流了下来。

“你以后不要这样了，没有这些也不要这样了。”

任豪有多喜欢看他笑，就有多害怕他哭。心口堵的连呼吸都窒住了，顾不上把钱收好，就圈了人过来轻轻拍他的肩。

“不会了，不会了。”

还是不要让何洛洛担心了。这些也大概够用到他读完高二。那之后自己就毕业了，会有办法的。

【四】

九五年七月十日，高考结束后的第一天。

过去的三天，何洛洛实际上是有些不知道自己在哪里，要干什么的，完全是在三年训练出的条件反射的答题中过来的。昨天最后一场结束，出来时他还担心这次会不会悲剧。

但也管不了那么多了。高考前反正已经填过志愿，只能希望自己正常发挥，好考到他心心念念的学校和专业。

淮海路的金拱门里，他正和赵让一起取餐。服务生把汉堡和土豆泥装在圆盘子里，又给可乐加了冰块递给他们。

这家店开业不到一年，算是时兴。任豪工作后，他们手头逐渐宽松许多。只要出了成绩，都会带他来外面吃饭庆祝。今天是他看自己考完没做什么撕书撕试卷的举动，怕还沉浸在高考的沉重里，给了钱非要让自己找朋友吃饭放松放松，这才出门。不然这么热的天，哪个想出来。

呷了一口可乐才感觉凉快一些，何洛洛问起赵让考的怎么样。

“别提了。我在华二附考的你晓得吧。谁在那谁倒霉。旁边在盖楼，吵都吵死了。”赵让戳着盘里的土豆泥，“你应该考的不错吧。”

“那是挺烦的。我那边还好，就是总感觉有点恍惚，全凭记忆在答题。”

“谁不是呢。高考么，心情肯定跟平时考试不一样。”

也是。何洛洛感觉自己太过担心了。

“话说我们什么时候放榜啊？”他无聊地撕着汉堡的包装纸。

“应该再过二十多天吧。现在录取率变高了，我感觉我填的志愿还是挺稳的。就是你……”

“我怎么了我，我肯定考得上。”

“不是说你考不考得上，是等结果下来，估计你家里又得吵一架。”

“要是吵起来，我就把你卖了。”

“亏我还帮你问你哥觉得你会填什么呢。他还不告诉我，让我问了半天。哎，你这就做好准备把我卖了。”

“他又不是我哥。”

“行吧。他不是你哥，我是。”

就大了几天还敢当哥，何洛洛把撕下的包装纸攒成团扔了过去。

闹了一会他才感觉到的确是彻底告别高考的压力了，然而赵让偏哪壶不开提哪壶。

“对了，你准备什么时候说啊？这都考完了，我都替你着急。”

“再说吧。”一提到这，他就没了方才的好心情，喝了半杯冰才缓过来。

近几个月管理层都在对股市进行压制，大盘一路下跌，让他很不好操作。先前任豪一门心思都扑在怎么为高考生做好后勤保障上了，直到高考结束才有精力利用内幕消息悄悄赚了一小笔。足够何洛洛第一年的学费和生活费，他就停手了，准备等待下一次反弹。

到了八月初。一个平常的炎热日子因着放榜的缘故变得不那么普通起来。

何洛洛的高中门口挤满了人，知了声嘶力竭地叫着，听得翘首盼望的考生和家长愈加焦躁。

过了九点，开始不断有老师给展示板贴上新鲜出炉的红色纸条。每贴一次，所有人都涌上去一回。有人欢呼雀跃，也有人继续等待。

任豪今天特意请了假，一早就等在了门口。何洛洛倒是气定神闲，出发前跟他说，他就不去看了，让自己看完回去把消息告诉他就好。

想到这，他不晓得该是个什么心情。不知道何洛洛真的胸有成竹，还是担心成绩，或者只是怕太热不想站在门口傻等。他估摸最后一个的可能性最大。

何洛洛这届和他们那时不同了，不再用纸质填表，所以任豪也无法确定他填的到底是什么。不过听他和赵让说的都一样，那自己在这里耐心等着就是了。

赵让和何洛洛的关系很好，同是初中也是高中同学，算是他最好的朋友了。父母去世那年任豪才认识的赵让。那之后，一般自己想了解有没有什么何洛洛瞒下来的消息，从他那打听就行。

何洛洛没参加过中考，是直升上来这所高中的。可那场考试前，他的成绩明显下滑了很多。

当时任豪忙于兼职，不再像从前那样有时间辅导他。看了他的成绩，他又恼怒于自己的疏忽，又担忧何洛洛的前途。老师和他谈话后，回家路上劈头盖脸地就训了起来。

被批评的人在前面微微昂头，大步走着，并不理睬他。

任豪还要继续说，有人扯了一下他的袖子，何洛洛朋友的表情好像在说事情另有隐情。

直到第二天单独问了赵让，任豪才知道学校里到底发生了什么。

班上的男生小团体老早就看何洛洛不爽，加上嫉妒他差不多提前锁定了直升名额，就跑去打听自己家的家庭情况。他们家离学校不远，任豪当年也是这所学校毕业的，算是个顶有名的人物。所有因素七拼八凑起来也猜了个差不多。闲言碎语很快在班里传了起来，还扩大到了外班。

他们可能会觉得失去了亲生父母接着养父母又去世是件可怜的事，但更可能会觉得把这些事归因到自己不喜欢的同学身上还能让他难过更有意思。等到有人质询，换上一副怜悯的面孔，随便滴几滴泪，就以为能蒙混过关。

任豪发现直接找他们并没有什么用，就找了班主任让她分别请了小团体里每个成员的家长，这事才算完。从此年级里没了那些流言，何洛洛看起来也恢复了之前的状态。

这件事让任豪很感谢赵让。后来他们升到了同一所高中，任豪周末得闲来接何洛洛下晚自习时，经常会见到他，有时候也和他聊聊最近的情况。

高个子男生现在就在学校门口等候的人群中，不过不知道为什么感觉装作没看到自己。任豪准备过去和他说说话打发一下时间，他却一转眼不见了。

正要寻他，门口布告栏那里又贴上了新的。好不容易挤进去，这回，任豪看到了何洛洛的名字。只是后面写的……怎会和先前听到的不一样？

再仔仔细细看了一遍，任豪发现他并没有读岔行，红底黑字写的清清楚楚。

好啊，难怪赵让要躲着他。

【五】

“不错啊。财大证券，已经贴出来了。” 回到家后，任豪怒极反笑，话音听起来似乎是最普通的道喜。

何洛洛，上海财经大学，证券专业。

字字分明。他一点也没看错。

听到这个结果，何洛洛心里的一块石头才终于落了地。然而任豪的表情令他捉摸不透，他不清楚该怎么回这句话。

他的文章一向作得很好，经常被老师选做范文朗诵，又听了赵让打探后的消息，之前便统一口径跟任豪说他填的是复旦中文。

当时的任豪看起来很开心。

现在的任豪看起来也是开心的，但他脸上的那副开心又像是发自内心，又像是套了面具。

任豪从心底讲不希望他读这个。那里面的人为了钱什么都可以做，他也不得不做很多他不想做的事。自己全部的努力，只希望何洛洛能选个他喜欢的、合适的专业，以后可以想读多久就读多久，一直呆在象牙塔里最好不过。可他长了本事，瞒到今天，木已成舟，已经什么都不能改变了。

收获的现实与他的努力背道而驰。任豪的胸口郁着一口气发泄不出来。

“骗我好玩吗？”看何洛洛不为所动，他心下更气。“你为什么不读你告诉我的那个专业？你知不知道我一天到晚忙的都是为了什么？你知不知道这个圈子到底是怎么样的？”

“我什么都不知道！我只知道我不想靠你照顾，我也想能帮到你！”

他这么想让他的口气软了几分。“你是我弟弟么，照顾你是应该的。”

“谁要当你弟弟，我才不要当你弟弟！”这些年的强自压抑在听到那个称谓后顷刻粉碎，“我喜欢你你知不知道！”

何洛洛怔了一下才意识到自己说了什么，不敢看对面人的反应，就摔了门跑出去。

他的声音不算大，却让任豪觉得整个世界都安静了。

再也听不到别的声音。

那句话同播放完就卡住了的磁带一样，没有继续在空气中向四面八方传播然后消失，却像一句魔咒在他空荡荡的心底回荡。

回荡完还不够，胸腔里的那颗，又开始跳得那么剧烈，想要跳出来证明自己的存在了。

他从没想过他们会有一样的想法，他不敢拥有的那个想法。

他一直告诉自己的都是，何洛洛该有自己的生活，而他，用尽全力，为他提供想要的生活，这样就好。

他不应该误导他走那样一条路，会对不起他的父母。

结果到头来，他从不敢对上的目光里藏的都是这样的心思。

他的那颗心，那样不安分地跳动，一下一下，嘲弄他的自作主张。

良久，他才听到了蝉鸣。

盛夏炽热的空气里，它们短暂的一生从未曾停止过呐喊。

【六】

站在楼顶边缘，朝下望去，就能看到每家每户阳台伸出的龙门架，上面晾了花花绿绿的万国旗，等待夏日的阳光和罕有的风带走潮湿。

天台上也有别家晾不开于是挂在这里的被单。好在没占满，还有他的容身之地。

何洛洛抱膝坐在地上。正午的烈日晒的地面发烫，灼热透过短裤薄薄的布料传过来，他却浑然不觉。

四周都是跟这栋差不多高的居民楼。再往远处，目光所及，繁华掩映下的东方明珠在蒸腾的闷热中扭曲着。

估计他在任豪心中的形象也变了吧，不再是那个值得怜惜的弟弟。录取结果带来的喜悦没维持几分钟，就被他脱口而出的心意搅得七零八落，再也捡拾不起。一想到任豪大概从此会觉得他恶心，躲着他，离他远远的，何洛洛就蜷成了更小的一团。

推开通往楼顶的铁门，任豪见到的就是这样一副光景。同曾经的许多次一样，那个小小的他遇到不开心的事，就会缩在天台一角，藏在一堆晾衣架后面，让着急的人寻他不见。

头顶毒辣的日头晒得他有点恍惚，他想起了刚上大学时闹得沸沸扬扬的前后跳楼的那两个男生。后来有传言说他们是一对情侣，过了许久，直到他毕业前还有人窃窃私语。

但任豪很快摆脱了耳畔的那些嗡嗡作响。他走过去，蹲下来平视着他。

眼前笼了一层阴影，何洛洛没抱什么希望，还是忍不住抬起了头。

湿漉漉的眼神，令他心悸。

任豪知道他喜欢看自己。他知道何洛洛没事的时候总会静静地看着他。可现在他才知道，那里面满是恳切和快要溢出来的混了绝望的期待。

他不由得在心底重重叹了口气。

看他迟迟不开口，何洛洛的心也越发地冷。

“要是我说的话让你不舒服了，或者你觉得我……”他还是不能把“恶心”那个词说出口。

他哽住了，说不完原本想说的那句能不能让他不要讨厌自己。

泪大颗大颗地落了下来。

任豪心下更慌。

他们的父母都不在了，那旁人怎么说又有什么关系呢。

“我觉得你很好。”

“我也喜欢你。”

原本呼吸都困难的炙热午后，拂过一阵穿堂风。他全部的压抑苦闷、患得患失都被吹散了。这是真的吧，地面的热度、面前的阴影、掐了掌心的疼痛，都那么真切。他暗淡下去的眸子瞬时璀璨无比。

混了泪水的夺目刺得任豪眼睛发酸，同样的酸涩也在心底一圈圈扩散开来。

他的目光放得更柔，一点一点帮他抹去受的委屈和经的等待。

既然何洛洛想要的生活里有他，他会一直都在。

终于可以不用默默站在他身后了。

心口如错用冷水冲调蜂蜜，甜得化不开，可泪还是收不住。

何洛洛也不管自己又哭又笑的表情，开始怨起剩下的为数不多的假日。

“都只有一个月我就开学了。”

“来得及的。以后的休息日也都可以的。”顾及还在外面，任豪只是亲昵地蹭了蹭他的额头，“先回去吃饭吧。”

【七】

剩下的半个夏天，每个周日他们都有计划好的活动。

搭乘地铁约莫半小时就到了地方，白底板上四个遒劲的红字“锦江乐园”十分醒目。里面家长和孩子占了多数，偶尔能看到情侣模样的年轻男女。

临时买的雨衣毫无作用。出了峡谷漂流，浑身都湿透了，就算这样的大太阳也不知道什么时候能蒸干。何洛洛自是有些生气，愤愤地去咬手中的冰淇淋。香草的味道在舌尖融化，奶香四溢的清爽才让他心情好了一些。

排队买票回来的人从背后悄然出现，拍了他一下，吓得他转头时奶油蹭到了头发。

没想到会是这个结果，任豪忙掏了手帕帮他擦去粘上去的乳脂。

真不知道是不是和自己犯冲。好容易出来一趟，人这么多不消说，吃个东西都弄成这样。何洛洛把剩下的蛋筒一下全塞到嘴里，瞪了那人一眼。

还说自己不是小孩子呢，就是个小孩子。看了他鼓起的脸颊，任豪忍了笑，牵了他手腕说，“去坐摩天轮吧。”

毕竟是全市唯一的摩天轮，又是许多带了孩子的家长会选择的温和游乐项目。即便没有包厢的保护，空有座椅，游人依旧趋之若鹜。

快升到最高处时，身边的人还不解风情，指远处江对岸他上班的地方给他看。可这样的日子， 何洛洛已是满意得不能再满意了。非要找什么不满意的地方的话，就是这个摩天轮要是能再大一点就好了。这样的话，停的时间就可以再久一点，他就可以离阳光再近一点。但其实，现在离近的那么几十米，也足够了。这足以遮盖甚至驱散他全部的阴霾。

摩天轮过了至高点，缓缓降落。

到了八月底依旧热的不行。这样的桑拿天实在不适合外出，当下最受欢迎的约会活动是去看电影。

红宝石的栗子杯递到他手里，附上两张票根，上面写着：《狮子王》九排十七座、十九座。

刚刚在售票厅，何洛洛还因为看的是动画片觉得自己又被当小孩子而气恼。这会进了影厅，见了这么靠里的位置，耳根一下红了。

“越危险就越合我心意。”荧幕上的小狮子说。

才舀了一勺入口，他就被吻住了。后脑紧紧压在椅背上，栗蓉在柔软的唇瓣间擦过，粉糯的颗粒和滑润的奶油都让人无情地卷走了，唯有栗香和奶香还留在他口中。

品尝完毕，见他捏着勺子怔在那里，任豪还不忘挠了挠他的掌心提醒他回神，又心情很好地在他耳畔留下一句点评——“很好吃”。

黑暗是最好的掩护，这是他们唯一能够亲密的公众场所。

何洛洛不敢再吃，心不在焉地听着台词。

“ ‘哈库那马塔塔’……就是没有烦恼的意思。”

没有烦恼的日子直到假期结束还不算完。

每每约会后从外面回来，他们才彻底恢复了自由，交缠地吻到无法呼吸。

但也仅止于此。

到了报道前一天，何洛洛缠着他不放手，像一杯唇红齿白的掼奶油，散发着清甜的奶香。

“等你再长大一点吧。”这道甜品的诱惑很大，但他还是打算先冷藏起来。

“那要到什么时候呀。”从迷蒙中恢复了澄澈的眼里闪过一点失望。

“至少帮你办了成年礼以后吧。”他吻了吻他的额头，“早点睡，明早送你过去。”

【八】

何洛洛的专业是财大和证券交易所合作新开设的。学校对这个专业很重视，抽调了别系的老师，师资强了许多。不过，大一当然还是以数学为主。

九六年一月，天气很冷。离期末考试只有两个星期了。何洛洛周五下午没课，去了任豪办公室找他自习。

面前的试题集布满了行列式和矩阵，一旁放了凯司令的哈斗，散发着蛋奶诱人的香气。

题做的烦躁了，就咬扎实酥脆的厚酥皮。冬天吃这个刚好，不会过于甜腻。可他忙着做题，吃一下停一下，间隔太久，外壳上的巧克力粘了一手。

何洛洛没去擦拭，只是舔手指上黏的挂浆，右手继续解着题。

四点半，时针和分针构成一个漂亮的四十五度角。

还有半小时就可以下班了。任豪欣赏了几眼对面的风光，笔下数字不停。他写的不是股票代码，而是房价和面积。

放在他读大学的时候，他是万万不可能去想买房这件事的。但自从海南地产泡沫破裂，全国市场从此都萧条起来。几个月前的房价和前两年比甚至直接腰斩。然而就算如此，钱还是不够。不要说三千每平的市中心了，就是一千多的市郊新楼盘也不够。

去年银行倒是推出了贷款，可那三个严苛的条件，他也不符合。

那么只能全款。

这样算下来，买离市中心距离一般的房子，还差十五万。就是房价不涨，仅凭他目前的收入，不吃不喝也要十二年。

今年房价又开始上涨。这个趋势让他很是焦虑，再不抓紧的话就不能在最低点入手了。

任豪又抬头看了对面一眼。

台灯的光打在做题的人脸上，被挺直的鼻梁遮住了一部分，留下一半阴影。他不笑的时候看过去有些忧伤。

何洛洛之前的朋友读的大学隔了老远。自己跟他说过让他在学校多认识几个新朋友，不必整个周末都来陪着。可他从来不听。这半年，晚上抱着他睡时，才发现他常常突然惊醒。应该还是因为不能彻底忘记的原因。

不能再这么拖下去了。股市最近跌到五百点出头，得试着找时机抄底了。

这时候有人敲门。

看了眼挂钟，只有不到一刻钟就下班了，谁会现在来找他。任豪不能不见，只好让何洛洛先收拾东西，看他弄得差不多了才说“请进”。

来人倒让他意想不到。

“等我一会，马上就好。”他用只有他们俩能听见的声音说。

送了何洛洛出门，任豪换上平日里的那副表情。“郑总。”

“叫我郑老师就行。”

这位是另一家证券公司的总经理，也担任他们大学的客座教授，在学校里说过什么“很多老师不愿意教本科生，可我觉得本科生的培养才是重中之重”这种话，很有一定名望。不过，知道这句话背后藏着的用心的人不多。只是他很早就拒绝过了，所以任豪不明白，他现在来找自己做什么。

“陆家嘴你应该知道吧。”他把视线移回任豪身上，手指很闲适地轻轻敲着，仿佛手下的不是桌子，而是钢琴琴键。

来人说的当然不是地名，而是一支本地股。眼下行情如此，这支股的疯涨自是反常的。对方不过在秀他们拥有的本地政///府支持和手中银行提供的巨额资金罢了。自己即使再有能力，也不过可以用金/主的资金，还有媒体和上市公司的关系行事。对面这人就不一样了。

但那又与他有什么干系？

“知道，龙头股嘛。”

聊了一下这支股的情况，见任豪并不想对这件事发表看法，对面不得不点出了他过来浪费时间的目的。

去他那里从不在任豪的考虑范围之内。这位老师的公司规模是大，可是任豪不喜欢他们的作风，

现如今，证券市场还没什么法条约束。和政//府走得过近，对没背景的人来说不是什么好事。他不愿意自己卷得过深，哪天被秋后算账，想方设法婉拒了对面的意图。而且最重要的是，除了不喜欢他们的作风外，任豪更不喜欢这个人。

终于请了人出去，他仔细擦了握过手的右手，把纸巾丢进窗边的垃圾桶里。

透过窗子，他能看到何洛洛从马路对面走过来，手里还拿了一包东西，离得太远，辨不清是什么。

车灯的暖黄给他笼了一层光晕。何洛洛站在楼下，也望见了他，笑着向他这边抬起了手。

少年伸平的手指慢慢收拢，在空中虚握了一下。

任豪也予以同样的回应。

那边的笑容更大了。

这是他们之间的暗号，代表一个飞吻。

到了楼下，才知道他买了一袋糖炒栗子。捧过热烘烘袋子的手握上去没那么凉了。这学期过去，他的脸颊看起来也饱满了些，和这鲜亮的栗子一样。

他们一起在站台等公交。

“刚刚那人是谁啊？”何洛洛正埋头掰一个没自行爆开的栗子壳，还不忘问他。

“别家公司的一个老板。”

“找你做什么？”还是没剥开，反而弄疼了他的手。

“没什么要紧事。想和我们公司合作吧，不过不归我管。”他当然从不会与他打交道。那人隐藏在受到的尊重和欢迎包裹里的用意，让他甚至反感起学校对任职教师的纵容。

看何洛洛还在那较劲，任豪把那颗抢过来攥在手里，“你先吃别的。”

确实难剥。上了车，任豪又花了好久才解决。金黄的果仁都冷掉了，失了原本的香郁粉糯。

【九】

二月初起，大盘开始逐波反弹。借着一路飘红，到四月中任豪手中已有五万。上扬的行情让越来越多的人不断参与进来，全民炒股又像去年那样引起了上面的担忧，开始不断出台政//策压制。

降温的效果并不好，所有人还在继续投钱。但这两天大盘单日涨幅都快破10，敏锐一点的该做好抛售的准备了。

可现在抛的话还差得远，任豪想，除非用他获得的那个消息试一把，才能赶在这波上行趋势结束前赚到预期数目。

晚饭时任豪没怎么听进去何洛洛讲大学里新开的课如何如何，只在权衡心里那杆天平。

亿科的股票是君银在承销。由于推销不利，上市价低于成本，手里压了一千万股。确认君银计划坐庄拉抬股价同时炒作改组新闻趁机出货的消息属实后，任豪就另借了十万一起入场了。既然决定做，那就做个大的。

除拉抬股价外，君银的最终目的实际上应该是想加深对对方董事会的控制。不过这和他没什么关系，他只要知道胜算这边很大就好。据内幕消息说，亿科的三大股东和证//监会、交易所还有监/督/管/理办公室都站在这头。

然则谁会想到四月三十日风向逆转，对方能力大到不光搞定了证//监会主//席，连续停牌两次，还举报他们老鼠仓呢？没被举报还罢了，原数奉还本金就好。被举报，罚没违//法所得是肯定的，没取消他的从业资格已是万幸。更大级别的人物可是另有大额罚款和几年市场禁入的处罚。

这般景况，不必说没了给何洛洛过十八岁生日的心情，任豪都不知道他们还能不能在这个城市呆下去。先前拉他一起的人也自顾不暇，任豪好不容易说了缓一个月让他筹钱，可他又能从哪里筹。

沪深两市正在实行涨跌幅限制，全天如挂绿色卷帘门。前段时间没抛售的股民都欲哭无泪。再进场只会让他雪上加霜。

六月份了，依旧没有办法。任豪昨晚梦到家门口被追债的人泼了油漆，梦中的红好似清晨咯的血色。

自从生日没办，他就不得不让何洛洛知晓当下他的真实处境。何洛洛倒像什么事都没发生，很平静地说，那就等七月和他生日一起办，更好。

想到他讲那句话的样子，任豪喉头甜腥味更重。

何洛洛比他乐观，连他自己都不敢说到了七月事情能解决。

“你还是回学校住吧。”他真的很害怕梦变为现实，这么说着。

“我想陪着你。”轻柔的吻拂过他干裂苍白的唇。

【十】

梅雨季，到处粘糊糊的。

楼下的老邻居端着茶壶，坐在檐下赏雨。墙边那株高大的白玉兰开了满树，连树叶上的水珠落下来都是香的。有小孩子爬上去采来送人，他采了很多，任豪推不掉，也收了一朵。

这抹亮以外，他的生活都是天色一般的雾霭重重。过高的湿度让他感到窒息。

木门合上的声音不再清脆。家里空荡荡的，任豪也没什么心情，随便煮了点吃的就坐在书桌前，翻着通讯录查还有没有他漏掉的可以求助的人。

何洛洛同他说，最近组了队，周末要在学校为模拟交易比赛做前期准备，就不回了。这让任豪很为他感到高兴。何洛洛应该多参加一些活动，而不是整天与他呆在一起。先前的自己还好，现在的他实在太容易把丧气传染给别人了。

工作日的时候，何洛洛每晚都会回来。任豪当然不敢再劝他去学校。

哪怕现在分不清夜里谁惊醒的次数多一点，他们至少还在一起。

雨连下了十几天，墙壁地板都冒着湿气，也渗进骨子里。何洛洛好像比之前更粘他。每每夜半醒来，少年都埋在他颈窝，手牢牢抓着他的胳膊。他也就搂紧了刚成年的躯体试图再次入睡。半梦半醒间，他闻到何洛洛身上薄荷味很重，嗅不到本来的味道。

帮过你的人总会愿意再帮你一次。

昨晚又下了一阵雨, 早上出门时地面还很潮湿，直到中午绵绵的云朵边才露出几片阳光，

任豪从刘也那里得知，有人对他的能力感兴趣，很可能会帮他。

这大约算是他出事后收到的最好的消息，不过能否成真，还要等那人从重庆回来。

刘也现今调入了行/政办公室，认识的人比他广。尽管收到了那人不一定安什么好心的提示，可如今的他也没什么选择余地，就麻烦刘也待人一回来就通知他，这样他好估计还需要稳住债主多长时间。

何洛洛的体温一向偏低。天气虽然沉闷，回到家，见他穿着长袖睡衣在房间复习考试，任豪也不奇怪，只是有些奇怪他没怎么动笔。

“题目不会吗？”问了两遍，何洛洛才初梦初醒，开始写了起来。

“没什么，刚刚有点累了。”

任豪这才拿了买的杨梅，去厨房洗了起来。

“你们那个比赛准备的怎么样了？” 直到今天他可能才有心情关心一下何洛洛的事。

边听他说，任豪边考虑要不要把今天这个好消息提一下。只是还没有准信，不如等见完面确定后再说，免得像先前那样空欢喜一场。

即使自己为何洛洛的大学生活变得丰富而高兴，他的心里隐隐还是有一些落寞的。

“觉得我不需要你了吗？”何洛洛应该是看他没什么反应，停了笔。

“没有，你这样挺好的。”他笑了笑，把盐水浸过的杨梅放在碗里。

何洛洛挑了几道题让他帮忙解完，自己在一旁吃下了很多。

熟透的果实看上去近于黑色，里面的果肉还是那样新鲜红嫩。吃下去，唇上、舌上都染满了鲜红的汁水，甜是甜的，可吃得太多，牙齿就变得酸软了。唇浅浅相碰，少年推开他说，牙酸得不行，便止于浅尝辄止。

【十一】

七月十日，报纸上开始预热一周后将要发生的天文奇观。街头巷尾，每个人都跃跃欲试，在家准备一些涂黑的玻璃片之类的物什，方便到时候观测。

任豪一直没时间关注，也不关心这件事。因为今天，他才见到了愿意帮他的人。

到现在为止，他只做过两件冒险事。一件成功，让他赚到了第一笔钱，一件失败，让他变得被人堵门追//债。而将他从这样的窘迫中解救出来的还是在那件成功事情里认识的人。想来任豪只能苦笑。

其他人都称呼那人也不知道是“齐哥”还是“七哥”，不过对方应该年纪比自己小。他听过自己，是因为四年前抽签表的事。当时背后的老板就是齐哥的父亲。

齐哥算码头黑///恶//势力中大的一支，本来是靠抢码/头收手续费跟放/贷讨/债为生，现在准备开始炒期货了。说穿了，是打算物色他来帮他们的钱洗白。

有求于自己的讨/债势力当然比每天堵门的讨/债势力态度要好得多。看他答应了，齐哥就把他的账填了。

任豪当然明白这是预支给他的。危机还不算完全解除，可好歹能喘口气了。

何洛洛的期末考试也结束了，先前的比赛最后他没有获奖，双重压力下他又清瘦了些。估计他还是比较看重比赛结果，整个人最近看起来心情不佳，也不愿出去玩，天天呆在家里。这段时间，任豪没去过问他的情况，所以前天何洛洛问起自己怎么样了的时候，他心里挺不好受的。

好在今天总算有了好消息，任豪也就第一时间告诉了他。

“那就好。”何洛洛倒没显出什么太高兴的样子。

“好了。生日我们好好过。主要是帮你过。”要不是他这次忘了贪不得胜的道理，过去三个月他们也不用那么担惊受怕，还连累何洛洛成年的生日都拖到了现在，必须好好补回来。

“好。”何洛洛好像没什么力气，只是软软地挂在他身上。袖口和领口都系到了最上面的那颗纽扣。

绵绵阴雨的时节结束，天气一天天转热，但没那么闷了。情况没解决时每一天都过得那样漫长，事情了了，日子过得快了许多。

明天就是他的生日了，也是很多人都准备围观的天文盛事。晚上定了蛋糕回来，任豪提起了新闻说明天会是1814年到2309年能看到的最长的全食。

“我拿了一些不用的软盘，应该比玻璃片要好一点。”

“好。几点开始？”

“大概八点半，不过全食得等到九点半吧。”

“知道了。”听完何洛洛又默默趴在了他的肩上。

好像他不怎么期待生日的到来。是冷藏了太久，所以不开心了么。好像也不怎么笑了。任豪眸色转深，在他耳边耳语了几句。他把头埋得更低了。

预告里说日食从初亏到复原要两个小时，全食会持续大概六分钟。

生日这天有这么长的日食，出门实在是不方便，但任豪依旧要去取订好的蛋糕。

“要看的话记得用软盘隔着，不然会灼伤眼。”全食的时候应该来不及回来，不过后续还是可以陪他一起看的。

何洛洛只是抱着他，他能感到他微微点了下头。

“好啦，不然我来不及准备午饭了。”

“再抱一会吧。”何洛洛搂得更紧。“我们出去吃吧，不要做了。”

拥抱的时候，是看不见彼此的表情的。越过肩头，任豪只能看到座钟里的指针在转动。

他勒得自己快要透不过气来了。

“真的得出门了，不然来不及取了。”

何洛洛又讨了一个印在唇角的吻才松手。

阳光是一种很神奇的东西，它会把暴露的皮肤晒伤晒黑，也会给沐浴它的人带来温暖和光明。只是阳光太过耀眼，让你无法直视它，如同何洛洛的眼睛。

偏食的过程中，任豪在等店员拿做好的蛋糕给他，上面有繁复的裱花和祝福。面包房外，人们大多拿着黑色的透明薄片抬头望天，欣赏太阳被吞噬的过程。

带上滤镜，你就能看到月影渐渐遮蔽阳光。光明远去，温暖不再，留下的只有边缘微弱的光晕。

回去的路上他刚好见到了被阴影覆盖完全的太阳，呈现一种奇怪的玫瑰色挂在天上。路旁灯火通明，为了维护秩序不造成慌乱，街道把一切规划的很好。

光晕逐渐模糊成一块耀眼的光斑，随后月影又恋恋不舍地移开太阳。

雾还没散尽。天光渐亮，路灯熄灭了，好像整座城市才刚刚醒来。

但何洛洛不会再醒来了。

人群围着地面上的某一点。

任豪不知道自己是怎么挤进去的，他也不知道他的表情如何。

原来那次的极度慌乱里他可以做到镇定是因为现在地面上的那个人在身边。

他的目光似乎是被日食灼伤了，迟迟才能看清发生了什么。

那之后，他失去了感知，飘荡在半空。手里也空了。

过去的六分钟全蚀宁愿是梦了。

这样，何洛洛还是那个十八岁的少年。闭上双眼，对他做出那个属于他们的暗号。

伸平的手指慢慢收拢，在空中虚握一下。

他也予以同样的回应。

可这次他什么也握不住了。

太阳恢复了夺目。

那是所有人的太阳。

而他的太阳，落下了。

那里面的光芒，永远不会再亮起了。

【十二】

他大概是从天台上落下的。

对不起，这次没有办法再带你回家了。

任豪将他虚握着的手攥紧。

握住的只剩冰冷。

【十三】

他想知道到底发生了什么，为什么会变成这样。

他翻遍了所有的地方。

书桌里有一个本子，里面是熟悉的字迹。

九五年六月二十日 星期二

今天是填志愿的日子。

虽然他想让我学中文，可是我不会听的。

我只想去他的大学，学他的专业。

以后的话，能明白他在做什么，最好还能帮他做点什么就好了。

九五年八月二十七日 星期天

以前我还盼望着赶快开学，现在一点也不想了。

我只想让时间过得再慢一点。

这样的想法还是不要让他知道，不然他又要说我是个小孩子了。

……

我怎么能有这样沉迷约会的一天呢？

电影应该很好看，但……栗子蛋糕最（划掉更）好吃。

如果每一天都能像今天这样就好了。

我会不会太贪心了。

九六年五月四日 星期六

今天是我的生日，但是他忘了。

难怪他最近看起来那么累，原来出了那么大的事。

我该怎么能帮他呢？

本来我以为今天可以真的和他在一起了，可是他应该也没心情了吧。

希望在他生日之前，所有的麻烦都能解决。

那时候我再送给他吧。

我的生日愿望嘛……不知道写下来会不会不灵，还是写下来吧。

我的生日愿望是，希望任豪可以一切顺利。

九六年六月四日 星期二

已经一个月了，事情还是没解决。

他回来的越来越晚了，看起来很憔悴。

我看到洗手台里的血了。

他还让我回学校住。

除了陪着他，我什么都做不了。

为什么我不能比他大几岁呢？那样我就不会那么没有用。

到底要怎样，才能帮到他？

九六年六月十日 星期一

今天我碰到了郑老师，他好像以前也是任豪的老师。

他说他可以帮忙。

可是我拿什么去换？

我什么都没有。

他说我可以做很多事情。他满意了自然就会帮。

如果这样就能帮到他的话，那就这样吧。

对不起，不能送你礼物了。

不过我终于可以帮你了。

九六年六月十七日 星期一

我和他说最近我要准备比赛，他相信了。

我洗了很久很久可好像一切都变了

我觉得我好恶心

可是我还是好想抱着他。

我好想每天都和他在一起。

可是他太累了，我不该让他分心

那就只能希望他晚上能早一点回来

这样就可以抱着他睡了。

好在穿长袖睡衣还不是很热

还有三个周末

九六年六月二十四日 星期一

他是不是以为我有新朋友了所以不开心了

还好我让他帮忙解了几道题，他的心情才好一点。

杨梅很好吃。

可是他不应该再吻我了

我太恶心了

九六年七月一日 星期一

我越来越没办法集中注意力了

考试的时候该怎么办？到时候他又要担心我了

不能再这样下去了 今天我要把题目都做完

让让你什么时候放假啊

我真的快受不了

他最喜欢看我的笑

可我再也笑不出来了

只有一个周末了，快点结束吧

九六年七月八日 星期一

终于结束了

可为什么还是没有任何变化

他还是那么担心

明天我要问一下怎么回事

九六年七月九日 星期二

我哪能那么傻

别人说什么我都会信

说什么会因为我帮他

我也太看得起自己了

好后悔

当初为什么没有听他的话读中文

为什么这么容易就被骗了

要是那天我不去办公室找他就好了

我为什么那天要去

我好想举报

可他说要让我在学校呆不下去

还问我真的只是你弟弟吗

我好害怕

我不想让别人再议论我了

我也不想变成你的污点

九六年七月十日 星期三

今天他告诉我事情解决了

有个认识的人刚回上海 愿意帮他

不过这件事应该还没彻底结束

我看他没有很开心

这是个好消息

可是来得太晚了

你不要再对我那么好了

我不配了

九六年七月十六日 星期二

我又看了一遍去年八月写过的日记

那时候我好快乐

我好像也哭不出来了

明天就是他的生日了

他今天还和我说了

可我什么都不能送给他了

他说这是前后五百年能看到的最大的一场日食

那我看完再走吧

九六年七月十七日 星期三

他出门前我抱了他很久

我还是好喜欢抱着他

如果我什么都不做就好了

我不应该在他生日这天这样的

可我不舍得和他在一起的每一天

【十四】

他的太阳，

就在他毫无察觉的时候，一点一点地，被阴影吞没了。

就在他以为事情结束了，以后的日子会很平淡地一天一天过去的时候，落下了，再也不会升起了。

太阳落下去的时候，在想什么呢？

他永远不会知道了。

任豪拿了薄片对着太阳。

透过圆圆的光斑，他好像又看见了，

那大而圆的眼睛在望着他，专注地静静地望着他，湿漉漉地望着他。

里面闪着最耀眼的，可以灼伤他的七月阳光一样的光芒。

然后他对他笑了，弯成了一座桥，

终点，却一点一点地，被黑暗吞没了。

天彻底亮了。

他再也到不了对岸了。

【十五】

他还有什么要顾忌的呢？

他什么都不怕了。

他唯一的支柱，唯一的制约，蚀尽了。

—FIN—

《蚀》后记：

文中，任豪出生于1972年，何洛洛出生于1978年，故事结束时为1996年。

以下用9和2分别指代两位主人公，按照文中出现顺序排列：

  1. 1996.7.17日全食，取材自1991年7月11日日全食和2009年7月22日长江日全食，7月17日也是真实9的生日。
  2. 《新民晚报》为上海地区综合性报纸。
  3. 开篇提到的1992年，指的是南//方谈//话，开启了改//革开放的新篇章。
  4. “前些日子国//债市场出了大事”，指的是1995年2月23日发生的“327国//债事件”。
  5. 9读大学时的学费住宿费与生活补助和2大学学费的数额，来自网易教育专题报道《从零到万，学费何时不再涨》。
  6. 2大学学费大幅上涨是由于并轨收费，1994年教委发出《关于进一步改革普通高等学校招生和毕业生就业制度的试点意见》造成了这个局面。
  7. 9和2去苏州扫墓，源自80、90年代，上海市民主要买到苏州公墓，后续随着城市扩张，到21世纪初才逐步摆脱苏州公墓。
  8. 1984年，9的父母回家是因为裁//军。源自中//央//军//委批准下发《军//队//体//制改革精简整编方案》中的“铁道兵部//队集体转业到铁道部”。这里安排他们回到了上海铁路局。之前9的父母和2的父母都在修建南///疆铁路，设定里2的父母也是那期间去世的。
  9. 南///疆铁路，起点是吐鲁番，1974年第一期工程（吐鲁番-库尔勒段）破土动工，约10年后，这段线路正式通车。
  10. “晚归的鸽群”视角那段表明浦东开发。1991年和1993年，黄浦江上接连建成了两座大桥，之后越江隧道和地铁也建成通车，土地价格提升，浦东开发者通过土地批租得到了丰厚资金。
  11. “起码能负担得起每个礼拜买两次油条”，80年代大多数普通市民早餐以泡饭为主。
  12. “三年前，他们家还没通煤气”，三年前为92年。源自上观新闻《上海，烧煤饼炉的那些岁月》——“上海市政府开始实施“煤改气”工程，推广管道煤气和罐装液化气，据1994年统计，全市城镇居民的煤气和液化气使用率已达到了78％”。
  13. 文中提到9喜欢拳击和围棋，是因为拳击、围棋、舞会、麻将等，是90年代初大学生常见的休闲娱乐活动。源自腾讯新闻《90年代大学生：那时年轻人的表情和现在很不一样》并请教了长辈确认。
  14. 脚圈，猪脚与猪蹄当中的一段。
  15. 92年暑期，9参与的倒卖抽签表活动。取材于深圳“8·10”事件，改到了上海。1992年8月，120多万人从全国各地涌向特区深圳，抢购新股认购抽签表。日夜排队造成的一系列失控在8月10日夜间引发混乱，深圳市//政//府紧急应对。
  16. “九五年七月十日，高考结束后的第一天”，源自90年代高考时间为7月的7、8、9三天。
  17. 2和11吃饭的麦当劳，开业不过一年，取自“1994年7月18日，上海第一家麦当劳餐厅在淮海路上开业。”
  18. 麦当劳的圆盘子，是90年代快餐厅的餐盘标配。
  19. “近几个月，管理层都在对股市进行压制，大盘一路下跌”，源自“327国//债事件”后证//监//会5月18日发布暂停国//债交易期货试点，当日引发沪深大盘爆发井喷行情，三天内沪市从582.89点冲高至926.41点，担心股市过度投机，管理层马上又对股市进行压制，于是继续新一轮下跌，并于96年1月19日见底512.83点。
  20. “何洛洛这届和他们那时不同了，不是纸质填表”，1995年高考志愿填报开始引入计算机。
  21. 2的专业——上海财经大学证券专业，属于证券期货学院，学院成立于1994年6月8日，由上海财经大学和上海证券交易所合作创办，是我国第一所专门培养证券期货专业人才的高等学院。
  22. 龙门架，为上海特有的用于晾晒的衣架设计（书面语应该是这么说的）。
  23. 知道录取结果后，2在天台见到的东方明珠，1991年动工，1994年落成，所以95年可以看到。
  24. 锦江乐园，是上海第一家大型现代化游乐园，建成于1985年。
  25. 搭乘地铁去游乐场，则是“1995年4月10日，一号线锦江乐园站—上海火车站站段建成通车”，所以是可行的。
  26. 2和9在1995年暑期观看了电影《狮子王》，源于中国从1994年11月开始从好莱坞引进票房分帐发行影片，95年7月引进的《狮子王》征服了一大批成人观众，创造了动画电影历史性票房。
  27. 9买房时的计算，具体数字源自以下事实——90年代初，海南大开发推动了房地产市场的繁荣，上海市中心房价涨到6000元/平方米，但随着1993年第一次房地产调控，海南、北海等地房地产泡沫破裂。泡沫破裂效应蔓延至全国，1994年上海市中心房价降到3000元/平方米。
  28. 9提到的贷款条件，源自1995年8月颁布的《商业银行自营住房贷款管理暂行办法》，标志着我国银行商业性住房贷款走上正轨。当时的条件比较严格，一是要求有提供双重保证即抵押（质押）担保与保证担保，二是最高期限为10年，三是要求借款人先有存款，存款金额不少于房价款的30%，存款期限必须在半年以上。
  29. 9大学毕业为94年6月，1994年到1996年，上海市民年平均工资分别为7404，9276，10668元。93年通货膨胀很严重。所以9计算了他还有十二年才够买房（假定他比平均工资还要高一些）。
  30. 郑与9谈话中提到的“陆家嘴”股票，这里我把时间稍作提前了，原型是1996年的“陆家嘴事件”，1996年，上海与深圳为了争夺中国证券市场的老大地位，两地都动用了庞大资源哄抬股市。初期深市的涨幅和活跃度超越沪市，有些人担心上海的金融中心地位不保，当时上海滩券商老大的申银万国总裁筹集银行巨额资金投向“陆家嘴(600663)”。
  31. “证券市场还没什么法///条约束”，《证券法》于1999年颁布，对有价证券的发行、交易、清理等各方面活动进行规范。
  32. 9的内心活动“股市最近跌到五百点出头，得试着找时机抄底了。”源自事实，1996年1月19日沪市见底512.83点。此后大盘逐波反弹，终于演变成一轮时间跨度一年多的中级行情。
  33. 1996年文中9经历的股市，改写自事实：1996年12月2日沪市大盘单日涨幅达到9.83%，加重了管理层的忧虑。12月11日大盘创下1258.69点高点后。12月16日《人//民//日报》发表社论，同时两市宣布即日起开始实行涨跌幅限制，16、17两日沪深两市大盘跌停。 这一事件我把它从12月提前到了5、6月份。
  34. “亿科的股票是君银在承销”和9的欠债事件，改写自：1994年3月30日至4月3日发生的君安和万科的“君万之争”，也是华润进万科的原因。这里与事实相差程度很大，请勿当真。
  35. “更大级别的人物可是另有大额罚款和几年市场禁入的处罚”，源于我国证券市场禁入制度的正式建立最早可以追溯到1996年。
  36. 关于9的结局。之前齐哥/七哥的背景隐晦地提了一下，可以自行理解。后续发展是有人物原型的，不过还是不贴了。



尚山Mlletrois2020年1月21日


End file.
